A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. One such process includes cutting pipes. Large diameter pipes may be cut with a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two frame halves that surround the pipe from respective sides and are coupled together around the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool or cutting device that encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut.
Existing pipe cutting apparatuses may be large in size, heavy, and contain multiple components, thereby making it difficult to assemble and manipulate the pipe cutting apparatus. Moreover, such pipe cutting apparatuses may be difficult to position around a pipe.
Furthermore, due to the roller bearings between the tool carrier and the frame of pipe machining apparatuses, the tool carrier may move relative to the frame during assembly and set up of pipe machining apparatuses. Prior to assembly of the sections or halves of the pipe machining apparatus, the sections of pipe machining apparatus have open ends and the sections of the tool carrier may undesirably slide off of the frame sections.
Additionally, split frame pipe machining apparatuses are limited in the manners that they can couple to pipes. The components utilized to couple the pipe machining apparatuses to pipes have limitations that do not provide a wide variety of functionality.
Pipe machining apparatuses include a plurality of bearings between the tool carrier and the frame to facilitate movement of the tool carrier relative to the frame and the pipe. Such bearings undergo significant stresses and oftentimes prematurely wear due to improper lubrication.